Three Years later
by Sophie1992
Summary: It's been three years since the Oceanic 815 surviours were rescued. Jack and Kate had lost contact and are in relationships. But Kates hiding a painful secret that jack soon finds out.
1. Meeting after three years

Chapter 1

Meeting after three years

It had been three years since the survivors of Oceanic 815 had been rescued. Jack and Kate had unfortunately lost contact. Jack now had a fiancee called Maggie and Kate was dating a man called Matt.

Jack and Maggie were walking down their street when Jack saw Kate arguing with a man who seemed to be her boyfriend. Jack and Maggie walked over to them. "Kate?"Jack asked letting go of Maggie's hand. Kate turned to look at him. "Oh my god Jack,"Kate replied hugging Jack who hugged her back. The hug lasted longer than Maggie and Matt would've liked. They finally let go of each other. "What have you been up to?"Jack asked.

"Nothing much really. Stayed in touch with Claire, Charlie and Sun. Oh did you hear about Charlie and Claire?"Kate asked.

"No what?"Jack asked gently touching Kates arm.

"They're getting married and Claires pregnant again. I'm so excited for the wedding. I knew they'd get together when we were on the island. They were perfect together,"Kate replied smiling at Jack. The smile that seemed to be reserved for Jack. "They said the same about us. Perhaps they were wrong,"Jack replied. Matt and Maggie looked at each other worriedly.

Jack and Kate stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really only a couple of minutes. All Jack wanted to do was kiss Kate but knew he couldn't, he could tell that Kate wanted to do the same as she looked at his mouth every now and then. "Uh Jack are you going to introduce us or are we just going to stand her all night?"Maggie asked already deciding that she didn't like Kate.

"Oh yeah sorry. This is Kate. Kate this is Maggie,"Jack announced.

"His fiancee,"Maggie added.

"Congratulations, uh this is Matt my boyfriend. Matt this is Jack,"Kate replied still looking at Jack.

"Come home when your ready Kate,"Matt replied kissing Kate and walking into the apartment.

"Kate would you stop staring at Jack and his mouth!"Maggie shouted slapping Kate. "Hey don't touch her. Maggie go inside, I'll see you in a minute!"Jack shouted. Maggie looked at him and walked into their apartment. Jack put his hands on Kates cheeks cupping her face. "Are you alright?"Jack asked.

"Yeah fine, I better go. Uh do you want to meet at Shannon's Cafe tomorrow?"Kate asked.

"Yeah, will 12pm be alright?"Jack replied.

"Yeah that would be great,"Kate replied. Jack then made a move that could ruin both of their relationships. He leaned into romanticly kiss Kate, who returned it. He put his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him. Five minutes later they had broke apart. "I'm sorry, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow Jack,"Kate apologised slowly letting go of Jacks hand and walking away. Unfortunately their rooms were next to each other.

The next day Jack could hear Kate and Matt arguing with each other. He heard Kate scream and then a smash. Back in Kates apartment. "Oi. Jack got me that!"Kate shouted.

"Oh he did, did he. Why don't you go to him and see if he'd comfort you!"Matt yelled.

"I would if I could!" Kate shouted."Uh oh." Matt ran after Kate who opened the door of their room but fell over her shoes and landed face down in the corridor.

Jack opened the door and helped Kate up. "You alright?"Jack asked keeping hold of Kate.

"Fine, do you want to go for dinner now?"Kate asked.

"Yeah come on, "Jack replied.

"Oi, I havn't finished talking to you!"Matt shouted walking out of the room.

"Well I have. Get lost Matt,"Kate replied noticing that Jack still had his arm around her, she smiled at him.

"If you go with him it's over,"Matt warned.

"Ok nice meeting you bye. I'm going to dinner with Jack,"Kate replied.

"What?"Matt asked shocked.  
"No-one stands a chance if you make me choose between you and Jack,"Kate replied. Maggie walked through the door. "Why's that?"Matt asked.

"Because I still love him,"Kate replied.

"Do you love her Jack?"Matt asked.

"Yeah I do. I will always love her,"Jack replied. "But I'm going to stay with Maggie. I love her too." Kate looked at him hurt.

"Jack please don't make me stay with him,"Kate pleaded. Jack frowned wondering what made Kate say that.

"She's just being stupid. Get inside Kate,"Matt replied grabbing Kates arm roughly and pushing her into their room. "Hey, don't hurt her. I might not be dating her but I still care a lot about her,"Jack announced walking into his own room.

A month later Maggie had gone to London to visit her family. Kate was banging on Jack's door. "Jack please open the door. Jack!" Kate cried. Jack opened the door. "Kate what's wrong?"Jack asked.

"Can I come in?"Kate sobbed.  
"Yeah sure,"Jack replied stepping aside. Kate walked in, Jack closed the door behind her. Jack noticed that she was shaking.

"Kate your shaking what's wrong?"Jack asked worried. "Matt he's trying to kill me,"Kate cried.

"Seriously?"Jack asked. Kate nodded showing Jack her arms where they were covered in bruises. Jack and Kate sat down on the sofa.

"Kate I'm sorry. I love you more than you think. I've left Maggie. I realised that I really loved you and wanted to be with you not Maggie,"Jack explained.

"I love you. I always have even with that Sawyer problem. I just wanted to be with you Jack,"Kate replied.

"Then that's what will happen,"Jack replied. Kate pushed Jack on his back and kissed him romanticly. Jack obviously returned it.

The next day Kate woke up lying on top of Jack on the sofa. "Hey, sleep well?"Jack asked. smiling at Kate.

"Yeah, what's going to happen with us now?"Kate asked.

"I think we should move. I don't want you getting hurt again. How many times as he hit you?"Jack replied.

"At least thirty times. He ran me over a year ago. I was in hospital for three months,"Kate explained.

"What, why didn't you come and see me?"Jack asked putting his arm around Kate.

"I tried ringing you but this lady said that you didn't know me. Where are we going to go?"Kate replied.

"We could go to Hawaii, he wouldn't look for us there,"Jack suggested.

"Yeah alright but we leave everything behind. Start a fresh,"Kate replied.

"Alright, Kate I'm sorry I stayed with Maggie and not you. You wouldn't have got hurt if I had stayed with you," Jack apologised.

"It's alright, he was already hitting me before I saw you again. On that night if you had come five minutes earlier you would've seen him hit me. Anyway we should get going before he comes looking for me,"Kate explained.

"Alright come on and Kate I love you,"Jack announced.

"Well when you put it like that. Perhaps leaving can wait a few hours as I love you too,"Kate explained raising her eyebrows. She kissed Jack.

Three hours later they woke up in Jack's bed with their clothes in odd places around the room. Kate looked around and saw Matt sitting on the chair opposite them. Kate screamed and sat up pulling the quilt up to her neck. "Jack wake up Matt's here,"Kate cried. Jack soon woke up and sat up. He moved Kate so she was sitting in front of him.

About half an hour later they were still being kept in Jack's bedroom. The only difference was that Jack had jeans on and Kate was wearing Jacks shirt. Kate crawled to the end of the bed. "Would you get over it."Kate replied.

"What do you mean?"Matt asked.

"You trying to act tough. Do you really think you could kill me?"Kate asked.

"Kate,"Jack warned. Matt pulled Kate off of the bed and put a gun to her neck as soon as she was in front of him. Jack's eyes widened. "I'm going to make you Jack pay for being with Kate when you know she's with me!"Matt shouted.

"Well technically I was with Jack before you as were dating, ow ok that hurts,"Kate explained as Matt dug the gun into her neck.

"Now both of you are going to listen very carefully as I'm only going to say this once. Jack I want $50,000 by Saturday,"Matt ordered.

"$50,000, where is he going to to get that amount of money in three days? He's not a millionaire?"Kate asked.

"I've had enough of you!"Matt shouted hitting Kate hard on the head with his gun, making her fall on the floor knocking her out.

"Kate!"Jack yelled looking at Kate shocked and then at Matt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz R&R. Tell me what you think of it but don't be too mean. Also give me some ideas for Chapter 2.


	2. Stay with Me

Chapter 2

Stay with Me!

The shock of Matt hitting Kate soon turned towards anger. Jack ran towards Matt and grabbed his shirt and pushed him towards the wall knocking the gun out of his hand. "Why did you do that?Why?"Jack screamed.

"She was getting in the way. Now how about that money?"Matt asked.

"I'm not giving you any money!"Jack shouted.

"Jack,"Kate moaned. Jack knelt down next to her and then helped her stand up.

"This bullet wasn't meant for you Kate!"Matt announced.

"What?"Kate stuttered tears rolling down her face. Matt went to shoot Kate but Jack got in the way. The bullet hit him just below his shoulder. He fell to the floor. Kate knelt down next to him. She put her hand over the wound and started to put pressure on it.

"Come on Jack, stay with me,"Kate pleaded. "Matt call an ambulence. You have to or he's going to die Do you want to be sent to jail for murder and kidnap?"Kate shouted. Matt ran into the other room to call 911. Ten minutes later the ambulence still hadn't arrived. "I love you Kate,"Jack announced weakly.

"Don't you say that yet. Don't you dare say good-bye. I'm not letting you go that easily,"Kate replied.

"I wish we'd have gotten married and had a family before all this,"Jack announced weakly.  
"As soon as your better we'll get married and start a family I promise but you've got to stay with me. Can you do that for me Jack?"Kate asked.

"I'll try,"Jack replied.

An hour later Jack was rushed to the hospital in an ambulence. As soon as he arrived at the hospital he was taken straight to A+E for an operation. It had been three hours since Jack had been taken into A+E. Kate was pacing around the waiting room. "Miss Austin, I'm Doctor Burke. I was the head doctor in the operation with Dr Shepard,"Doctor Burke announced.

"How is he?"Kate asked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This ones a bit short. Plz review as there won't be any point writing any more otherwise.


End file.
